l'hiver à Storybrooke
by sassyqueenlana
Summary: Régina et Robin se préparent à passer les fêtes de Noel ensemble, une soirée torride s'annonce...


**Première fiction publiée les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ;) bonne lecture #sassyqueenlana**

OS /L'hiver à Storybrooke:

La ville de Storybrooke arborait depuis plusieurs jours son manteau d'hiver, la petite ville semblait encore endormie bien qu'il ne soit que 10 heures du matin, pourtant à l'extérieur de la ville les lumières d'une grande maison brillaient, c'était la maison de Regina, à l'intérieur la grande cheminée tournait à plein régime, à l'extérieur il faisait -10 degrés, la mairesse regarda par sa fenêtre la neige qui tombait , qui ne cessait de tomber elle se demanda si elle allait continuer à tomber comme ça, elle avait prévue d'inviter Robin et Roland chez elle pour passer le réveillon, elle avait réussi à convaincre Emma de lui laisser Henry pour la soirée. Pour ne pas perdre de temps, Henry alla chercher dans le garage la caisse dans laquelle la mairesse rangeait les boules et les décorations de Noël, on sonna à la porte, Regina prit sa veste et sorti ouvrir aux invités.

Dehors, Roland et Robin attendaient patiemment qu'elle vienne leur ouvrir, Roland tenait dans ses mains un petit cadeau pour «Maman Regina» comme il l'appelait. Avant d'ouvrir la jeune femme s'assura de sa bonne tenue, elle ajusta ses bijoux ainsi que sa robe, qui, pour une fois n'était pas noire mais rouge, un beau rouge qui faisait ressortir ses yeux.

Elle se décida à ouvrir, Roland lui sauta dans les bras oubliant son cadeau pour elle, Robin attendait patiemment sous le porche qu'arrive son tour. Elle devait d'abord déposé Roland qui n'était pas décidé à la lâcher, elle lui avait trop manqué, mais dès qu'il vit Henry il se rua vers lui pour ramasser les boules qui tombaient du carton.

Profitant de ce moment Robin saisit Regina dans ses bras et l'enlaça au point de la faire suffoquer, elle lui avait tant manqué qu'il ne voulait pas perdre une minute avec elle. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où elle avait préparée deux verres de vin. Robin regarda discrètement par dessus l'épaule de sa reine pour voir ce que faisait les garçons. Il y avait fort à faire avec le sapin, ils seraient bien occupés pendant deux bonnes heures au moins, ce qui laissait le temps aux amoureux de discuter tranquillement autour d'un verre.

Les verres expédiés Regina emmena Robin à l'étage, il s'adressa à Henry:

«

Les garçons ça vous dirait d'aller faire un bonhomme de neige? On s'occupera du sapin tous ensemble plus tard

Bonne idée Robin, tu es d'accord maman?

Oui bien sûr mon chéri allez y, n'oublies pas tes gants et veille bien sur Roland

Oui ne t'inquiète pas à tout à l'heure

Tout à l'heure Maman Régina!»

Les enfants prirent la direction du cellier pour récupérer leurs vêtements ainsi qu'une carotte et des haillons pour leur bonhomme de neige.

Regina et son amant se regardèrent d'un air amusé et très amoureux, ils continuèrent leur ascension au paradis mais cette fois Robin portait sa belle dans ses bras. Arrivés dans la chambre, Robin déposa délicatement Regina sur le lit à baldaquin, il l'a dévoré des yeux plus il l'a regardé plus il avait envie d'elle. Il passa ses mains sur ses cheveux puis sur son visage,son cou et enfin sa poitrine. Il voulait redécouvrir tous les recoins de sa personne comme pour la première fois. Il l'embrassa du

bout des lèvres sur ses pommettes, son cou, sa nuque et passa ses mains sur sa chevelure d'ébène. Elle se laissait faire et commencer à prendre plaisir à ce jeu de séduction entre elle et son âme sœur.

La belle brune aussi voulait s'amuser, elle commença à déshabiller le voleur en commençant par son pull puis sa chemise et enfin son t-shirt tout cela d'une main habile et experte.

Il adorait la sensation des mains de Regina sur son torse nu, elle adorait le tenir dans ses bras, ce moment semblait durer une éternité qui fût vite rompue par les cris étouffés des enfants dans le jardin qui s'étaient lancés dans une bataille de boules de neige sous les fenêtres du couple. Qu'importe de toute façon ils ne dérangeaient pas, Regina poursuivie son exploration anatomique, lui, commença à s'attaquer à la robe de la mairesse qui ne semblait pas facile à enlever d'une seule main, l'autre tenait Régina fermement par la taille et se résigna finalement à rejoindre celle qui se battait avec la fermeture diabolique, pour dégrafer sa robe.

Il en vînt à bout, sous ses mains frémissaient les seins tendres et charnus de la brune, ils étaient protégés par un écrin de soie et de satin, Robin envoya valser la pièce de lingerie au pied du lit et admira pendant un instant le corps demi-nu de la mairesse.

Il la serra fort dans ses bras il ne voulait pas la laisser partir, de toute manière Regina n'avait pas prévu de se sauver elle était si bien dans les bras de son amant, dans une respiration synchronisée ils se lièrent l'un à l'autre. Leur mains se cherchaient mutuellement, leur bouches se lancèrent dans un ballet langoureux avec pour seule musique le bruissement de la neige sous les pieds des promeneurs.

Après leur réunion ils se couchèrent l'un contre l'autre et levèrent les yeux vers le plafond, ils souriaient.

Ils entendirent la porte d'entrée se refermer sur les enfants, ils avaient fini leur bonhomme de neige.


End file.
